


just another friday afternoon

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Slice of Life, West Coast Tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Every Friday afternoon, four coworkers relax, drink, and shoot the shit
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	just another friday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I figured I shouldn't just leave this series to die. I think this one's cute! Hopefully you enjoy

Four cans of beer. Four clicks and hisses of carbonated air. Four sighs of relief.

"TGIF," Jongin raises his can, and Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Lu Han chorus their agreement. They’re all crowded in Kyungsoo’s almost immaculate apartment. On Fridays, they all get out around 3 PM and relax at Kyungsoo’s. His and Baekhyun’s place is the favored meeting spot, with a large living room, squashy couch, and central location. Baekhyun doesn’t get home until 5 or 6 PM most days.

Speaking of. Kyungsoo rubs at the beginnings of wrinkles between his eyebrows. "I swear, between the politics at work and the politics in Baekhyun’s friend group, this is the only break I get.”

“Ooh, what’s new? This is important for me,” Lu Han says, leaning in. “Anything that upsets Baekhyun is sure to upset Dae too.”

Jongin groans. “I almost don’t want to know. How are there so many emotions going on in that group? I can’t keep track. Sehun, you’re so lucky.”

Sehun shrugs, leaning back. “I’m not sure I am. Myeon has been getting sucked into their antics for some reason.”

After taking a long drag of his beer, Kyungsoo leans over and claps a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “We’re in your hands.” 

Absent-mindedly patting Kyungsoo’s hand, Sehun takes a sip of his beer. “He only seems sane in comparison to your husbands. But he’s such a mess at home. Today I stepped on one of his legos walking to the bathroom.”

All of the others hiss in sympathy. “Fuck, that must’ve hurt like a bitch. You should put some legos under his pillows,” Lu Han says.

“No, no, Lu Han, what did we say about retaliation,” Jongin says, scooching over on the couch to lean on Lu Han. Lu Han grunts and they wiggle until they’re both comfortable. 

“That it’s fun?” Lu Han suggests, and Kyungsoo lightly bops Lu Han on the shoulder. “Violence!”

“Jongdae’s whininess has really rubbed off on you,” Sehun says dryly, and Lu Han flings a pillow at him. Sehun catches it, and settles it in Kyungsoo’s lap before lying down. 

“Sehun, no, what if I have to get us some snacks?” Kyungsoo asks, but doesn’t bother to move. They all know Kyungsoo not-so-secretly enjoys cuddling too. He wouldn’t have married Baekhyun otherwise, the cuddliest person any of them know.

“Baekhyun will grab them for us when he arrives,” Jongin says. 

“I’m still so impressed that he helps you out so much,” Lu Han murmurs. “All Jongdae does is pout and whine at me until I help him.”

“Whipped,” Sehun mutters, and Lu Han flings another pillow at him. 

“Lu Han, I only have so many pillows. Please stop throwing them,” Kyungsoo says in vain. 

Lu Han sticks a tongue out at Kyungsoo. “I know, and they’re all so goddamned soft. Anyway, how’d you do it? I asked Jongdae to get rid of a spider the other day and he put a post-it saying ‘Spider Below’ instead.”

Jongin laughs. “He didn’t!! That’s hilarious.”

“I’ve trained Baekhyun well. It took so long,” Kyungsoo says in a long-suffering voice. “Jongin’s the actual lucky one. Chanyeol’s sooooo whipped for you.”

Whining into Lu Han’s shoulder, Jongin mutters, “I never asked for him to dote on me.”

“Sure,” Lu Han says, patting Jongin’s head. “You didn’t have to. You’re so cute everyone dotes on you. Versus Kyungsoo who is cute when he’s angry.”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo shoots at Lu Han. “Sehun is my only friend.” When Jongin whines, Kyungsoo sighs. “And you too Nini. See, that’s adorable.”

“Soo, tell us a story,” Sehun says. “How did you and Baekhyun get together again?”

“I’ve already told this before.”

“Yeah, but you have a different detail every time, c’mon,” Lu Han cajoles. “I’ll tell mine next.”

“No one asked for yours,” Jongin snarks, and Lu Han bops him on the nose. Then they all look expectantly at Kyungsoo.

“Fine. We met at work. He saw me make an office grilled cheese and claims that's when he knew he fell for my brains."

Sehun sits up. "Whoa, I haven't heard this story. What's an office grilled cheese?"

"You toast the free bread with the office toaster, heat up the Tillamook cheddar in the microwave, then pour the cheddar onto the toast."

"Oh my gosh that's brilliant," Sehun says. "And that's it? No, like, funny dating story?"

Jongin cuts in, "Kyungsoo forgot to mention that he'd been pining after Baekhyun for weeks and he pulled that trick right after Baekhyun handed in his two weeks notice."

Kyungsoo flings a pillow at Lu Han, who says, "Jongin said it, not me! I'm offended."

"I can't hurt Jongin but you're fair game," Kyungsoo reasons. "Anyway, it's your time to talk. I'm done."

"I was an office boy. He was a skater boy." Lu Han sighs dramatically. "What can I say?" A pillow smacks him in the face and Lu Han splutters. 

"What Lu Han wants to say is that they actually met when he volunteered at a local skate park," Sehun drawls. "Because Lu Han is a sucker for skater boys. That's why he moved to California. Then Jongdae almost killed him, bought him coffee as an apology, and then Lu Han never left Jongdae's side."

Jongin shakes his head. "Sounds like Chanyeol. Poor Jongdae."

"Jongdae loves me very very much, I'll have you know!" Lu Han protests. "I had to tone down the creepy though with Kyungsoo's help."

Kyungsoo nods. "Although it is my fault Chanyeol met Jongin. I brought Chanyeol to the holiday party as a plus one and he made puppy eyes at Jongin all night."

Lu Han smirks. "But then who brought who home at the end of the night?"

Jongin grabs a pillow and hits Lu Han in the side with it. "Traitor! Traitor traitor traitor!"

Sehun snorts. "So Jongin is actually the one to blame for sparking that flame."

"You're one to talk," Jongin hisses, "throwing yourself at our college professor."

All heads swivel to Sehun, who shrinks. "He was hot, okay? And we didn't start dating until after I stopped being his student."

"Professor Kim, is this right? Professor Kim, is this A for Ass? Profe--eeyahh!" Jongin shrieks when Sehun pounces and tickles him. Lu Han grabs their beers and goes to Kyungsoo's side of the table. They clink beer cans and drain the contents.

"Just another Friday afternoon," Lu Han drawls, and flings an arm around Kyungsoo.

"Just another Friday afternoon," Kyungsoo agrees, and together they watch Jongin and Sehun wrestle.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk I have made that office grilled cheese and it is _bomb_. Sigh. Thanks for reading these, if you've been keeping up. I know I kinda died halfway through, but I got a bunch written and explored a lot of pairings I hadn't done before! So, relative success.


End file.
